


Hellish Fortress

by Voxanator



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Game Idea/Pitch, Guns, Team, The story doesn't matter, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxanator/pseuds/Voxanator
Summary: What if the Hazbin/Helluva universe had a Team Fortress 2-style game? Well, hopefully this fanfic right here will be your answer.Brought over from FanFiction.net
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8





	1. Plot and Classes

**Welcome, viewers, to an idea that's been in my head for quite a while; Like any other autist, I've wanted to combine two (more so three) things that I adore and make them into one big thing that others will enjoy (hopefully); Those two things being Team Fortress 2, and the two works of Viziepop: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss.**

**This will be much less of an actual story, and more of a sort of game pitch/idea of mine.**

**Before we do get into this pitch/idea, I do think it's needed for me to say that SOME of the ideas that'll be in this fanfic are taken from other ideas from a friend of mine, who, coincidentally had the same idea to make a TF2 and Hazbin/Helluva crossover.**

**With all of that said, let's get into this:**

* * *

_**Hellish Fortress** _

_**A game idea by Voxanator** _

* * *

_Plot_

Our small and meaningless plot begins with the two afterlives, Hell and Heaven, about to go to a war; The two lands are starting to get massively overpopulated than ever before, and each are fighting over each other's land in hopes of gaining one, in order to give much more room for the damned and un-damned humans from Earth.

But, right before the bloodshed and mayhem proceeds; Lucifer's daughter, Charlie, offers him and God what she thinks could make a much still violent yet much smaller outcome than what could happen.

Instead of sending out millions of people to become soldiers and possibly starting the Rapture on Earth, Charlie believes that they can make a much smaller army that can fight over the two lands, so not everyone else has to get hurt.

She creates a small team with 8 people and herself included, and they'll fight on Lucifer's side with whatever team God could pick out.

Lucifer, albeit against the idea at first, agrees with the plan.

God also agrees to the plan; Only one problem: He doesn't have anyone to pick.

So, with the snap of his fingers, God creates 9 exact clones of the people on Lucifer's team; So, now, strangely enough, the two teams have to fight against their very one selves.

* * *

_Classes_

Like every single installment in the Team Fortress franchise, there are 9 playable characters; All from the Hazbin/Helluva universe.

Each 3 classes are separated into 3 categories; Offense, Defense, and Support.

Offense is for classes that are mostly there to just attack; They can deal a decent amount of damage, kill enemies pretty quickly if done right, and can get objectives done faster than any other classes.

Defense is for classes that are there to defend areas; They'll have quite a lot of health, are pretty hard to take down, and can do a strong amount of damage.

Support is for classes that are there to support and help other classes; They'll usually have the lowest health and weapons, but if they're used correctly, they can offer the team wins many times.

* * *

**Offense:**

Angel Dust - A pornstar sinner demon that's equipped with a Tommy Gun that can take down small waves of enemy players; Has pretty fast speed, and can even crawl and stick to walls and ceilings that can be used to surprise and kill enemies.

Vaggie - A courageous sinner demon that's equipped with a fast and decent-damage wielding Bow, and a long spear that she can toss pretty far.

Alastor - The infamous Radio Demon that's equipped with godly powers; Can even summon tentacles from the ground to toss opponents high up in the air.

* * *

**Defense:**

Cherri - A sinner demon who has a big love for explosions; Equipped with explosive weapons of all sorts, ranging from bombs and rocket launchers!

Charlie - A hellborn demon who's the Princess of Hell who can shoot out powerful fire balls from her hands; When she's damaged enough enemy players, she'll get access to a 'Rage Mode', which makes her attacks even more powerful, along with giving her a bit of a speed boost.

Sir Pentious - A flamboyant sinner demon who can invent great things, such as laser sentries and even teleporters!

* * *

**Support:**

Baxter - A shy sinner demon who has a love for creating mad experiments; Can heal teammates with his Healing Ray.

Blitzo - A hellborn demon who'd kill humans on Earth for a living. Is equipped with a fast sniper rifle that, when hitting enemies with a headshot, will instantly kill them, splattering their brains everywhere!

Niffty - A sinner demon who has a strong love for cleaning and is insanely murderous; When killing an enemy player, she'll carve their face off and put it on hers, giving her a "disguise" of sorts. To the enemy players, Nifty will appear exactly as the class she's "disguising" as, but to her teammates, it'll just show her with a bloody face of whoever she's killed on her face. The disguise can be knocked off though, if she's damaged enough by enemy players.

* * *

And that's it for the 9 classes. Not that much too say right now, but, in the next chapters, I'll go more in depth with them; After that, I'll go more in depth with Gamemodes and Maps.

So, that's it for this chapter right now. I wanted to make this more of a small teaser, so, I hope you all look forward to the next chapters of this. See you next time!


	2. The 'Angel Dust' Class

**Welcome to the first "real chapter" of this fanfic; Today, I'll be showcasing the first Class; the 'Angel Dust' class. I'll go over the weapons, cosmetics, taunts, and voice lines.**

* * *

_Basic Information_

Location of Origin: Italy

Role: Offense

Born as 'Anthony' to a Mafia family, he died somewhere in the late 1940s to a drug overdose; Ever since then, he ended up in Hell and became a famous porn-star, going by the name 'Angel Dust'.

* * *

_Statistics_

Health: 125

Speed: Fast

Jump Height: Decent

Gimmick: Can climb and stick to walls and ceilings like a spider. This can be used to surprise enemy players or get around areas quicker. Only downsides are that you can not use weapons when climbing or sticking to anything.

* * *

_Main Weapons_

**Primary:** **Tommy Gun**

A fast Tommy Gun that racks up damage quickly to enemy players, doing around 19-23 damage to them with low knockback. Bullets will spray everywhere when using the gun, so if there's a small crowd of enemy players, you can take them down fairly quickly. Downsides is that it has very poor accuracy, and is terrible to use when trying to kill someone at a far distance.

Carries 50 bullets, and can not be reloaded.

**Secondary: Revolver**

A small grey revolver that can carry in 6 full shots before having to reload; Each shot will deal 30-32 damage to enemy players with low knockback. Has great accuracy.

Has 24 ammo to carry as well.

**Melee: Baseball Bat**

A long pink baseball bat that Angel will swing from side to side, dealing 60 damage to enemy players with low knockback.

No ammo to carry of course, since it's a melee weapon.

* * *

_Other Weapons_

**Primary Slot: Uzi  
** _Tooltip: "For experienced mafia gangsters only."_ **  
**

**_\+ Faster speed  
\+ Better accuracy  
\- Lower damage penalty_ **

Similar to the Tommy Gun, it racks up damage quickly to enemy players; However. It's far more accurate, but this does mean it's better to use against 1 or maybe even 2 enemy players.

Deals 8-10 damage to enemy players with low knockback at very fast speeds; Can shoot 40 bullets before having to reload.

Can carry in 120 ammo.

**Primary Slot: Mini-Flamethrower  
** _Tooltip: "Warning: Keep out of reach of children and spider demons."_ **  
**

**_\+ Can set enemies on fire, along with giving them the afterburn effect  
_ **

A tiny flamethrower that'll shoot out fire. The fire has decent range and will deal around 19-24 damage to opponents at a fast pace, and will also make them receive 'afterburn', which will keep them on fire for 10 seconds, all while receiving 5 damage at a fast pace. The afterburn effect can be stopped by going into water.

The weapon in general functions like Pyro's Flame Thrower; Although, there are two differences:

It can not airblast.

And can only carry in 120 ammo, unlike Pyro's Flame Thrower, which could carry in 200.

**Secondary Slot: Silenced Revolver  
** _Tooltip: "Now 100% more stealthy!"_

**+ _If you shoot an enemy player on their back with this weapon, the damage will be increased  
\+ The silencer makes shooting more quieter  
_\- _Lower damage penalty when shooting enemy players anywhere else other than their back  
_ - _Slower firing speed_**

Unlike the original Revolver, this one has a silencer on it; Allowing for more quieting shooting and stealthy gameplay. Although, the firing speed is decreased.

Deals 19-21 damage to enemy players at a fast pace, and can carry in 7 bullets before having to reload.

However, if you shoot an enemy player on their back, it'll deal an extra 38-45 damage.

Carries 28 ammo.

**Melee Slot: The Demon Basher  
** _Tooltip: "For those that want to get even more bloody."_ **  
**

_**\+ Hitting enemy players will make them bleed for 5 seconds.  
\- If you miss, you get the bleed effect put on yourself. Dumbass.  
\- Lower damage penalty** _

A spiked baseball bat that deals 33 damage to enemy players, along with giving them the 'Blood' status effect, that'll make them deal 12 damage for each second. Lasts 8 seconds.

If you happen to miss your attack on the enemy, you instead will deal 55 damage and get the 'Blood' status effect.

**Melee Slot: Dildo  
** _Tooltip: "...What the fuck?"_

**+ _When killing enemies with this weapon, you gain free critical hits for 5 seconds on all of your selected weapons.  
\- 20 less health on wearer  
_**

A dildo that Angel can swing around. Deals 45 damage with low knockback, although will remove 20 of Angel's normal health, giving him only 105 health.

When killing enemies with this weapon, Angel will gain free critical hits on all of his currently selected weapons for 5 seconds.

* * *

_Voice Lines_

**Battle Cry / Round Start:**

"Let's do this!"

"Heh. They better get ready for the taste of my bullets!"

"Let's throw those bozos right in the locker...!"

**Cheers:**

"Nice!"

"Ok, that was just amazin'."

"I wanna see more of that!"

"Aw, yeah!"

**Jeers:**

"Aw, come on!"

"Are you all fucking stupid!?"

"Jesus fucking Christ..."

"Ok, now that's just embarrassing..."

"Ya' might as well be the word 'stupidity' in demon form."

**Nice Shot!:**

"Nice bullet spewin' there, bubba!"

"Gonna be completely honest, from the bottom of my heart: That was a pretty good shot."

"Look at mistuh' gun expert over here!"

* * *

_Domination Lines_

**When dominating Angel Dust (himself):**

"There can only be _one_ spider demon porn-star on this battlefield."

"Hit the streets, buddy. It's over."

"You're just embarrassing yourself at this point."

"Get dominated!...You sexy stud."

"What kinda' fanfiction is this? I'm over here literally killin' myself!"

"You just got sent to double hell, twinkie!"

"Looks like I found the answer to the double trouble."

**When dominating Vaggie:**

"Guess that taco DID get you in a twist."

"Hit the gym, skinny!"

"Soon, there's gonna be X's over both of those eyes!"

"That dumb pointy spear of yours didn't help you out so much, now did it?"

"Moody kids these days with their pointy objects...Never a good mix."

**When dominating Alastor:**

"Take that, ya' strawberry pimp!"

"Nice to see a freak like you dead with some bullets filled in him."

"As if you weren't red enough..."

"I think I might'a broken the radio."

**When dominating Cherri:**

"I'mma put your brains on top of my smoothies, sugar-tits!"

"...We're still cool after this, right?"

"Better luck next time, toots."

**When dominating Charlie:**

"'World ain't all sunshine and rainbows, tootsies. Sometimes it's bullets and bombs."

"Shoulda' stayed up there in your castle, princess."

"Ain't no rainbow inside of me, honey."

**When dominating Sir Pentious:**

"You're dead to me, daddy! Quite literally!"

"Ya' keep puttin' your game down, old man!"

"Get with the times, gramps! Needa' stop hidin' behind those nerdy machines of yours!"

"Got all those eyes and you can't see shit!"

**When dominating Baxter:**

"Just took you outta your bowl, fishy!"

"Might as well flush your corpse down the toilet."

"Nice job getting yourself killed there, brainiac!"

"A fish can't breath without water, dumbass!"

**When dominating Blitzo:**

"No wonder why imps are so looked down upon; I mean, look at yourself!"

"Worst. Assassin. Ever. I mean, you're not even hitting your shots that well."

"Think you're so tough behind that dumb sniper rifle of yours, eh? Well look who's all over you now!"

"I could aim better with just one hand!"

**When dominating Niffty:**

"Only thing you need to clean is your brain, cyclops."

"Got all those fancy cleaning tools and you can't even kill a spider."

"Nice job there, freak."

* * *

_Taunts_

**Resting Time**

A comfy chair appears behind Angel, as he throws himself down on it; Then gets out a porn magazine and reads it. Taunt lasts forever, and can only be stopped by pressing the taunt button or if your attacked.

**Kiss Your Enemies Goodbye**

Bows down and blows a kiss forward; A red heart travelling forward out of his mouth. Lasts 5 seconds.

**And the Spider Scores!**

Angel swings his pink baseball bat forward; Has wind-up first.

If enemy players happen to be touching the baseball bat when it's swung, then they'll be dealt 666 damage with high knockback; In other words, insta-kill.

**Money for the Unfortunate**

Angel digs into his fluff, and pulls and throws out a couple of dollars, while saying "Since I feel so much pity for ya', here's some change; Go buy a life."

* * *

_Cosmetics_

**Work Hat  
** _Tooltip: "When you're out killing people, you need to kill them with style."_ **  
**

A small hat Angel will wear on the top of his head. Is team colored.

**Sunglasses of Addiction  
** _Tooltip: "These sunglasses here? They say a lot about me."_

The sunglasses Angel wore in the 'Addict' music video; Shiny, heart-shaped sunglasses. Is team colored.

**Superhero Mask  
** _Tooltip: "With great power, comes great sexy times."_ **  
**

Angel wears a superhero mask, one that's very similar to another fictional spider character. Is team colored.

**A Helmet That Tells Wars  
** _Tooltip: "War...War never changes."_ **  
**

A small soldier helmet Angel will wear on his head. Is team colored.

**Blonde Wig  
** _Tooltip: "I hope there isn't any spiders in this wig."_

A simple blonde wig that Angel will wear.

**Work Suit  
** _Tooltip: "When you're out killing people, you need to kill them with even more style!"_ **  
**

A white suit that Angel will wear, along with a tie that changes color based on the team you're on.

**Superhero Suit  
** _Tooltip: "Anyone can wear the mask. Even gay spiders can."_ **  
**

A superhero costume that's in the same style as the Superhero Mask cosmetic. The suit has a black colored heart in the middle of it.

There's an additional option to this cosmetic as well; You can add web wings under the arms of the suit.

**The Dress  
** _Tooltip: "Gorgeous!"_

A dress that Angel will wear. Changes color based on the team you're on.

**Superhero Leggings  
** _Tooltip: "That's all it is. A leap of faith."_

A pair of leggings. Combine this with the Superhero Suit and Mask, and you'll get a full superhero costume.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, feel free to leave a comment on what you think of it; You don't have too, though.

Next chapter, we'll cover the next class: Vaggie. She's equipped with bows and spears, but there's still a lot to unpack with her. Until then, see you next time!


End file.
